1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive internal combustion engines and more particularly to exhaust systems thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an exhaust system of an automotive engine is known in the art that includes two front exhaust pipes, one rear exhaust pipe located downstream of the front exhaust pipes and a Y-shaped exhaust pipe joint joining the front and rear exhaust pipes.
In this kind of exhaust system, such exhaust pressure waves (reflected waves) are liable to arise that propagate from the exhaust pipe joint back to the front exhaust pipes to interfere with other exhaust pressure waves. Due to this, shock waves are liable to be caused at the front exhaust pipes, resulting in an increased exhaust noise and a decreased exhaust efficiency and therefore a decreased engine output.